Platform scale systems tend to use multiple load cells due to the physical limitation of supporting and balancing large platforms from the bottom. Exceptions to this are when the load is suspended from above as in the case of a single point analytical balance or in some systems where the scale is mounted to the ceiling, a beam or a crane or mezzanine level from a single point.
For existing platform systems that utilize multiple individual load cells below the platform, the loads cells are balanced to calculate the total scale load. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,792 to Eagle Machinery Company and U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,437 to Nintendo Co. Ltd. The designs focus on ensuring that the sum of the multiple load cells is calibrated and correct, regardless of where the weight is placed on the platform. However, failure of one cell may render the platform inaccurate or unuseable.
CN Pub Pat App No 103604469 to Zhengzhou Res Inst Mech Eng discloses a mass and mass center measuring system with a redundancy function. Abstract. The measurement control part is composed of a plurality of independent measurement units, all of which share data and are used as standby units to form redundancy and crossed redundancy. Id.
A need remains for improved platform scale systems, which remain functional and accurate even in the event of the failure of one of the load cells.